


Lighthouse

by friendly_robot



Series: Ever Second Best [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: #(spoiler: no bdsm in tis one), #BDSM_AU, #asrabeingasra, #hehehe, #hell yeah, #huhu, #ireallydoneedonetho, #julianbeingemotional, #kindadomestic, #modern_au_with_magic, #nobeta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_robot/pseuds/friendly_robot
Summary: Riggghht, after a considerable time of avoiding each other (mostly from Julian's perspective) because of a very nasty spat, Julian -magically- finds himself in a porch of magician's abode one evening.He is tired, sick and generally having no idea how he gotten to be so brave all of a sudden, showing up like that.Asra lets him in and sees what he can do about it.
Relationships: Asra & Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak
Series: Ever Second Best [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479611
Kudos: 23





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> So in this one events taking place after _unspecified_ amount of years since their first meet at the club.  
> I am experimenting with the plot, and yeah trying to drop hints.  
> Boop bip bap. 
> 
> P.S. I worry this part happened to be way too cryptic (or raw) without much of a background (yet), but mghf I so want to post something, cannnnnnnt helllp ittttt.  
> \-------

\-----

Eyelids tightly shut, brows furrowed in exertion and a steady rhythmic puffs of warm air comes out of his parted lips.  
His whole body felt overheated and sticky with sweat running down his back and shoulders. His lungs, _poor poor lungs,_ were ready to burst out, and hell, Julian was almost ready to kill for a portion of fresh air. Flush on his face had probably spread down the chest by now.

_"_ Ilya I told you to breathe through your nose, neglect the mouth, not the __other way around."__

Asra did sound like he was ready to hit him with any heavy object he could first handedly come across with; patience seemingly running thin by the endless need of reminding how important the breath sequence in such practices was.

Of course, it was not an intentional thing, especially if said thing definately had Asra's panties in a twist, but, god help him, Julian almost wished he would snap.

Ever calm, collected magician looked so goddamn sexy when he did that, and if the doctor was lucky enough, he would even bark Julian's true name in a way that always triggered a wave of frisson over his skin, and then his heart did that funny little _thump_. Asra had a truly powerful voice, he didn't even need to raise it to be listened to, but when he did, well _ _ _-___

"Ilya!"

____Ooh yeah._ _ _ _

An outside force yanked at the sanctuary of a heavy winter blanket, under which Julian had been sitting for some time already, breathing in herby vapors in sake of speeding the recovery over nasal congestion. This year the winter came out pretty cold, and his immunity defenses had always sucked.

"Why can't you listen to someone who knows better for once?", Asra's disapproving face came into view, and just like that along with his appearance a rush of much needed air followed.

Without wasting presented opportunity, Dr.Devorak took a few greedy breaths in, his hand already reaching up his forehead, wiping off a few streaks of glistening sweat. Disapproving as he was, yet still Asra was there to ease every other of Julian's sufferings.

"I can stand that feeling of oily magma hot steam going through my nostrils no more", Julian complained, throwing off the blanket from his shoulders with obvious relief. That torture lasted forever. "My capillaries are screaming in terror and I fear they might actually burst."

Asra shook his head with exasperation.

Without any warning, he all but dropped onto futon with both knees, easily invading Doctor's personal space; Julian for his part instinctively leaned backwards, eyes widen for a moment, lids fluttering, and the magician cooly watched the way his adam's apple bobbed, when he gulped, ever so slightly tilting his chin up and to the left. Instantly yielding.

It was impossible to unnotice the hitch in his breathing pattern, either.

Their eyes met - intent violet pierced through hopeful grey. And even if Asra wouldn't look so closely, it was also impossible to miss the way Ilya kept fighting his urge to cast those conflicted eyes down the curve of magician's lips.

Yet instead of questioning an unspoken offer, the witch shifted his attention downwards, reaching for the pot. Wrapping it in a layer of thick fabric, he dragged the heavy thing closer to himself and lifted, retreating back to securely place it onto the table nearby.

"You are a doctor, Ilya, must I tell you that your worry is utterly groundless..."

An immediate question died on Julian's lips, as he blinked himself back into right senses.

_____Right, the inhaler._ _ _ _ _

Sitting back on his heels, Asra gave him a curious glare, which the tall man returned with a weary smile of his own. Shoulders humping, eventually he let his gaze drop.

_____ _ _ _

He and Asra haven't spent much time together lately; too wrapped up in their own lives, busy with work and stuff. That was always what Julian told himself anyway, turning blind eye to the real reason. Crossing out the exact day things went to hell, the doctor purposely forgot everything connected to it, and went on with the consequences of his own decisions.  
So, considering all the past events, it was a hella sweet gesture to let him in, and then got involved in helping like that, making a herb pot to cure an annoying cold Julian caught lately.

It was so like Asra to care about people around him. Even Julian. As if that day half of the year ago, the _non-existed day_ , did not screw up every last bit of their friendship. Julian wished they could have still be that. Friends, that is.

"Here."

Through the haze of his thoughts, doctor heard a soft clink of a mug being placed on the night stand right before him. He didn't hear Asra move at all.

"It will fasten your recovery, if the breathing practices are too hard for you."

Looking up between soft features of the magician and hot mug he brought with him, Julian felt his heart warmed to the point of melting, chest heavy with emotion. Pink blush touched the tips of his ears, but that most likely were not noticed, because this time Asra glanced away first, brows furrowed in thought. 

"Your body is exhausted. The illness, your night shifts", softness in magician's eyes met the tone of his voice perfectly. Sympathetic. " ...I believe the nightmares are somewhere in the list too."

It was never hard to love him. And it was not the looks what bent and tied Julian up to that man. Not even an exceptional sense of humor. Being observant, sharp witted and very thoughtful of everything, Asra won his heart during one of those moments. Certain time ago, being there for Julian and making him feel like he didn't get to face his problems alone.

"You know, you should make a habit of drinking more water instead of that cat piss you call 'coffee/em>' and reconsider the idea of overworking yourself to the state of passing out. It is no good to drain yourself like that, Ilya. There is a healthy way to do something about your insomnia, why didn't you come to me earlier, I would- ...what's with that face?" taken aback by the look on Julian's face, the magician's brows rose a little in surprise. "Why are you crying?"

"I am _not_ crying, god dammit, just caught something in my eye is all. ...and stop smiling like that, it makes me want to hit you, you sly bastard."

Julian sounded exactly like he had been crying, getting all emotional over the simple 'you could always come to me' talk. Asra pet his head a few times, chuckling at the absolutely childish behaviour.

Maybe there was a chance to rebuild that friendship, after all.


End file.
